Natsu Takes an Unplanned Trip to Skyrim
by meowmart01
Summary: Natsu was fighting Grey in the Fairy Tail guild hall, as he usually does, when, all of a sudden, without any explanation at all, he was whisked away to Tamriel. A specific part of Tamriel. Skyrim. A stupid story I wrote because I needed inspiration for another story. It didn't work. Rated because dragon death.


**A/N: There once was a girl with no inspiration for the story she was writing. She decided to write another story, because she thought she would get inspiration. It didn't work. So I'm sorry for not updating Danny Phantom x Haruhi Suzumiya, but take this instead. Even though this is a kinda stupid story inspired by a Fairy Tail music replacer for Skyrim. Oh well.**

**I DON'T OWN THIS STUFF! IF I DID, SKYRIM WOULD BE EVEN MORE AWESOME THAN IT ALREADY IS!**

* * *

Natsu was fighting Grey in the Fairy Tail guild hall, as he usually does, when, all of a sudden, without any explanation at all, he was whisked away to Tamriel. A specific part of Tamriel. Skyrim.

Natsu, being Natsu, had absolutely no idea what was going on, and so he immediately started calling for Grey to finish their fight.

"Grey, you're not chickening out on me, right? I thought we were going to fight some more! C'mon!"

Of course the people around Natsu were very alarmed, as a pink haired boy none of them had ever seen before had suddenly appeared and began screaming his head off for another person none of them knew. And to make matters worse, someone had the bright idea to get the guards involved.

"Hey, you! With the pink hair!" The first guard approached. "Who are you, and what are you doing in Whiterun?"

With Natsu being Natsu, he didn't realize that he had no idea where Whiterun was, and immediately answered.

"I'm Natsu, and I'm from Fairy Tail!"

The guard was smarter than Natsu was, and realized that he didn't know what Natsu was talking about.

"Where is Fairy Tail?"

"In Magnolia, duh!" Natsu laughed at the guards ignorance.

"And where is Magnolia?"

"In the Kingdom of Fiorre!"

Before the guard could question Natsu anymore, a dragon appeared, along with the Dragonborn to fight it, which for this story, I will call Steve.

Natsu, again being Natsu, immediately thought the dragon was Igneel.

"Igneel! It's been so long!"

The dragon was very angry at being mistaken for someone else, and quickly corrected Natsu.

"MY NAME IS NOT IGNEEL, STUPID HUMIN! MY NAME IS FRED!"

"Well Fred, you wanna fight?" Natsu smiled.

"I WILL FIGHT YOU, BUT YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!"

"We'll see about that!"

The dragon immediately began to blow fire at Natsu, which Natsu promptly ate. Naturally, the people who didn't flee after seeing the dragon were amazed, including Steve. The dragon was very angry.

"HUMIN! HOW DARE YOU EAT MY FLAME! YOU SHALL PERISH!"

Natsu smiled and prepared his next attack.

"Fire dragon ROAR!"

If you're reading this, you probably don't need an explanation of the attack, so I don't need to waste time describing it. If you do need a description, just look it up on YouTube. So anyway, the dragon (aka Fred) is now on fire.

"AAH! IT BURNS, IT BURNS!"

Natsu grinned. "I guess I win now, don't I?"

The dragon died at that very moment, and Steve absorbed his soul.

So now all the guards are confused, the dragon is dead, Steve is weirded out, and Natsu is just hungry.

So Natsu had to break the awkward silence by saying, "Hey, can I have some food?"

Everyone stared at him.

Then one of the guards finally noticed Steve had absorbed the dragon's soul.

"Hey, you're the dragonborn," he said in a very guard-like manner. "Can I have your autograph?"

Everyone then forgot Natsu and noticed Steve (except for Natsu, obviously), and swarmed him like the crazed fans they are. Natsu just stood there. Steve Fus-Ro-Dah'd them away, because the people were very annoying. They then took Steve to jail.

The guards then decided to remember Natsu was there.

"And you Pinky," one of them said. "What are you doing here?"

All of a sudden, Natsu appeared back at Fairy Tail, leaving everyone in Skyrim to wonder what the heck just happened, and Natsu to just be hungry.


End file.
